


Algunas noches lo dejo en empate

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No finjas de no saber qué me molesta, por favor. Te lo he dijo ya, no me gusta que pidas a otras personas de cambiar de habitación para quedarte aquí. Bien podrías poner un letrero afuera de la puerta para decir que estamos...” se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. “No me gusta.” remarcó al final.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Algunas noches lo dejo en empate

** Algunas noches lo dejo en empate **

****

Yuri no estaba muy de buen humor esa noche. 

No que hubiera pasado nada, sólo estaba enojado. 

“Oh Yuri, ¡anda! Pensaba que te habría gustado, no que habrías pasado toda la noche con mala cara.” le dijo Yuya, sentado en el colchón, cambiándose para ponerse algo más cómodo por la noche. 

El menor se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos. 

“No finjas de no saber qué me molesta, por favor. Te lo he dijo ya, no me gusta que pidas a otras personas de cambiar de habitación para quedarte aquí. Bien podrías poner un letrero afuera de la puerta para decir que estamos...” se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. “No me gusta.” remarcó al final. 

Yuya suspiró, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia de él, metiéndole las manos en los hombros. 

“Lo siento, Yu. No quería que te enfadaras, sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Por esto no me gusta cuando estamos de gira, no me gusta dormir sin ti, por esto les pedí a Kota y a Yuto de cambiar de habitación. A ellos no les importa, lo sabes.” 

Yuri quería decirle que era a él que le importaba, pero eligió de callarse. 

Sabía muy bien que estaba imposible hacerle cambiar idea a Yuya cuando estaba seguro de tener razón. 

Cuando el mayor se bajó para besarlo se lo dejó hacer, seguro que insistir no iba a ser útil, y que a ese punto bien podría haberle dejado hacer lo que quería, tratando de sacar algo positivo por una situación que lo molestaba. 

No que a él le gustara dormir sin Yuya, todo lo contrario. Lo que el mayor no entendía era su privacidad en cuestiones así, pero Yuri se había fácilmente rendido frente al hecho que nunca iba a comprenderlo. 

Puso las manos alrededor de las caderas de Takaki, alejándose y sonriéndole, y luego bufando y echándose a reír al ver la expresión esperanzada del mayor. 

“Vale, vale. Decimos que por esta vez podría perdonarte.” se burló de él, llevando una mano a su cara y acariciándolo despacio. 

Yuya hizo un gesto satisfecho con la cabeza, indicando la puerta del baño. 

“¿Sabes qué hay una bañera allí?” le preguntó, de manera que esperaba fuera bastante alusiva. 

Yuri se encogió de hombros, levantando una ceja. 

“¿Es una propuesta, Takaki?” contestó, sonriendo. 

El mayor no esperó que dijera nada más y se apresuró al baño; unos segundos después Yuri oyó el ruido del agua, y no pudo evitar de sonreír, casi involuntariamente. 

No había solución, al final, aunque pudiera esforzarse nunca tenía éxito de quedarse enfadado con Yuya. Había algo en su actitud simple y linear que le impedía de culparlo. 

Se fue a la cama, metiéndose a desnudarse despacio, sintiendo un escalofrío bajo la espalda. 

Por lo demás, la idea de un baño caliente, aún más si con su novio, no podía ser tan mal. 

Alcanzó a Yuya, encontrándolo ya sin ropa encima, sin mostrar de tener frio.

Miraba la bañera, como si de esa manera pudiera rellenarse más rápido. 

Yuri rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada y lo dejó hacer. 

Cuando la bañera fue finalmente llena Yuya entró pronto, sentándose con la espalda contra el borde y haciéndole seña al menor de alcanzarlo. 

“Siéntate conmigo, Yu.” le dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente, tan estúpidamente emocionado que Yuri no pudo seguir guardándole rencor. 

Se puso frente a él, esperando que le hiciera sitio entre las piernas, apoyándose luego contra su pecho, no pudiendo evitar de suspirar de alivio cuando se sintió envolver tanto del calor del agua como de lo del cuerpo de su novio. 

Cerró los ojos, reclinando la cabeza contra el hombro de Yuya, y no encontró dificultades en relajarse. 

Le gustaba, por lo demás, esa sensación; sin embargo, nunca iba a admitir con Yuya que tal vez la del cambio de habitación había sido una buena idea. 

Se dejó llevar por el toque suave del mayor en su piel, sintiéndolo rozarle los brazos y moverse al pecho, hasta las caderas y luego las piernas, como si buscara con las manos cada centímetro del su cuerpo, y Yuri tenía la sensación que lo estuviera llevando a cabo. 

Se giró para besarlo, sin prisa, metiéndose a acariciarlo despacio a lo largo de una pierna, subiendo, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando sintió su erección empezar a presionar contra la espalda. 

“Yuya...” lo regañó en broma, sacudiendo la cabeza, y el mayor rio, avergonzado. 

“¿Qué?” preguntó, rozándole el cuello con los labios. “Soy un hombre. Tengo mis reacciones, déjame ser.” le dijo, siguiendo besándolo despacio, bajándose en su hombro mientras las manos no tenían descanso en el cuerpo del menor. 

Yuri no hizo nada para secundarlo, se quedó quieto bajo su toque, también cuando las manos fueron más abajo; le concedió una reacción mínima cuando Yuya envolvió su sexo en la palma, metiéndose a mover despacio los dedos. 

Chinen gimió, apretando un labio entre los dientes y empujando un poco las caderas contra la mano del mayor, sintiéndose excitado ya, sin considerar cuando iba a sentirse satisfecho Yuya por eso. 

Unos minutos después el mayor lo dejó ir, y aguantó apenas un gemido de decepción mientras lo sentía agitarse detrás de sí. 

“Espera.” le dijo Yuya, extendiéndose hacia el fregadero, cogiendo el estuche donde tenía los productos del baño. “Llevé algo...” añadió, concentrado, poniendo un aire de triunfo cuando sacó una botella de contenido transparente. 

“¿Qué demonio...?” preguntó Yuri, tomándosela de las manos, reconociendo un aceite de baño. “¿De verdad, Yuya?” preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica. 

El mayor, al menos, sonrojo mientras tomaba de vuelta el aceite. 

“¿Qué? Pensaba que fuera divertido, ¿no? Déjamelo hacer.” le pidió, tirándolo de vuelta contra de sí. 

Y Yuri lo dejó con gusto, sin ganas de contradecirlo. 

Por otra parte, estaba bastante tenso de pensar que un masaje fuera lo que le hacía falta para relajarse un poco. 

Hizo una mueca cuando sintió las manos de Yuya, ahora frías por el aceite, empezar a masajearle los hombros, pero la fricción pronto las calentó, y él cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. 

Le gustaban las manos de Yuya, _kami_ si le gustaban. Sentía los dedos forzar contra la piel, aliviando los músculos tensos, haciéndolo sentir relajado como raramente se había sentido durante las semanas pasadas. 

Las yemas se bajaron para presionar a lo largo de su espina dorsal, bajo el agua, rozando puntos en él tan sensibles que llevaron de vuelta la atención a su excitación insatisfecha. 

Se empujó contra el cuerpo de Yuya, buscando el mayor contacto posible contra su cuerpo, sintiendo escalofríos bajo la espalda por el contraste entre el frio del cuarto, sofocado en su piel por las manos del mayor que seguían masajeándolo y acariciándolo sin parar. 

“Yuya...” le dijo, quejumbroso, oyéndolo reír al oído. 

“¿Qué?” contestó el mayor, sin tener éxito de ocultar un velo de malicia en la voz. “Pues no soy sólo yo el que se excita con poco, ¿verdad?” 

Yuri no le dio la satisfacción de contestar, y siguió quedándose a merced de su toque, determinado a no pedir nada que Takaki no fuera dispuesto a concederle a su ritmo. 

Cuando sintió las manos llegar a la base de su espalda frunció el entrecejo, y cuando el mayor las dejó deslizar hasta entre sus nalgas, y luego dentro de él, no pudo evitar de salirse los ojos, no teniendo éxito de aguantar un gemido.

“¡Yuya!” le dijo, indignado, no pudiendo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera al encuentro de la intrusión. “Estoy seguro que no fuera esto su utilizo principal.” 

Oyó reír a Yuya, mientras los dedos dentro de él aumentaban en número, preparándolo rápido. 

“Tal vez no. Pero lo tenemos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?” preguntó, tratando de sonar lógico. 

“Era esta tu intención desde el principio, ¿verdad?” preguntó, con una mueca, tratando de concentrarse en la mano del mayor que ahora se movía más rápida dentro de él, evitando de pensar en las ganas que tenía de hacer algo para sofocar el deseo, para dar un poco de atención a su erección, que ahora casi dolía. 

“Puede ser.” murmuró Yuya, y Chinen fue seguro que estuviera sonriendo, pero no le importó. 

Sufrió unos minutos más el tratamiento, y Yuya tuvo que darse cuenta de su impaciencia; delicadamente, quitó los dedos de dentro de él, cogiéndole las caderas y moviéndolo adelante, levantándolo un poco. 

“Espera, déjame...” dijo el menor, haciendo para girarse, pero el mayor se lo impidió. 

“Déjamelo hacer a mí.” murmuró, la voz claramente excitada. 

Yuri obedeció otra vez, resignado a no tener voz y voto durante esa noche, aunque no lo lamentara. 

Sintió la erección de Yuya contra su abertura, y luego el mayor dejarlo ir, dejando que deslizara solo en esa, penetrándolo en un único empujón firme. 

A Yuri se le cortó el aliento, y se salió los ojos por la improvisa sensación de calor, de plenitud, mientras esa posición le permitía de sentir Yuya enteramente dentro de sí. 

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, antes de entender que tenía que ser él a tomar la iniciativa en esa coyuntura. 

Puso las rodillas a lado de las piernas de Yuya, apoyándose en esas y subiendo bastante de sentirlo salir un poco de él, antes de volver a bajarse, tomándolo de vuelta dentro de sí. 

No le tomó mucho para encontrar el ritmo, moviéndose más y más rápido contra el cuerpo del mayor mientras lo sentía aferrarse a sus caderas, besándole el cuello y los hombros, mordiéndolo, mientras gemía su nombre, ronco, a su oído. 

Yuri estaba excitado, demasiado para esperar que durara mucho tempo. 

Le tomó firme una muñeca, llevándole la mano alrededor de su erección, hasta que Yuya no volvió a tocarlo, rápido, apretándose contra de él y envolviéndolo con el otro brazo. 

No le tomó mucho a Chinen para rendirse al placer que sentía: se corrió unos minutos después, cerrando los ojos y gritando en alta voz, sintiendo el aliento desaparecer y dejándose ir en el agua y contra el cuerpo de Yuya. 

Estaba pensando de volver a moverse para dejar que el mayor llegara al orgasmo, pero fue Yuya que se esforzó de empujar dentro de él en esa posición, cuidado de no deslizar, moviéndose más y más rápido hasta que él también se corrió, y Yuri sintió amplificarse la sensación de calor dentro de él. 

Takaki lo abrazó, teniéndolo cerca y dejándole una estela de besos desde detrás la oreja hasta el cuello, y luego suspiró. 

“¿Pues? ¿Viste que no era una idea tan mala?” dijo. 

Yuri sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose improvisamente harto. 

“No.” admitió. “No, no era una mala idea.” le concedió, acurrucándose contra de él y haciéndolo echar a reír. 

“Anda, salgamos. Te llevo a la cama.” se burló de él, ayudándolo a levantarse. 

Yuri gimió en cuanto afuera del agua, teniendo improvisamente frio. 

Se giró para tomar la toalla, pero Yuya lo precedió y lo tiró contra de sí, envolviéndolo en la bata que acababa de ponerse encima. 

El menor gimió al volver del calor contra su piel, y dejó que Yuya lo empujara adelante hasta la habitación, secándolo rápido y poniéndole encima una de sus camisetas, algo para que Yuri, aunque cansado, no pudo evitar de sonreír. 

Se acostó como un autómata, sintiendo que iba a dormirse pronto, pero cuando sintió Takaki ponerse a su lado no pudo evitar de apoyarse contra de él. 

“Tengo frio, Yuuyan.” se quejó. 

Yuya no le dijo nada, y tiró las sábanas, llevándoselo contra y envolviéndolo en los brazos, y así Yuri pudo finalmente dormirse. 

No había olvidado la irritación, pero iba a superarlo. 

No había razón porque tenía que privarse de ese abrazo ni una noche en su vida. 

~

El día siguiente en la greenroom, Yuri se sentía un poco incómodo con Yuto y Kota, pero se esforzó de fingir que no hubiera pasado nada. 

Se estaba cambiando, despacio dado que se sentía harto y dolorido, cuando el menor de los dos se acercó a él, con una sonrisa que a Chinen no le gustó para nada. 

“¿Pues?” preguntó. 

“¿Pues qué?” contestó Yuri, levantando una ceja, seguro que no quería continuar con esa conversación. 

“¿Cómo pues qué? ¿Cómo fue anoche?” 

Yuri se salió los ojos, pero no le dio satisfacción, y masculló que no era asunto suyo. 

Nakajima se rindió más pronto de lo que habría esperado, y volvió hacia Kota, sonriéndole en aire de complicidad. 

“Sabes, a juzgar por el chupón que tiene en el cuello, creo que haya merecido la pena cambiar de habitación, Kota.” le dijo, en voz bastante alta para que todo el mundo oyera. 

Yuri se paró. 

No osó girarse, pero les oyó claramente reír. 

Se mordió un labio, enojado. Había sido contrario a esto desde el principio. 

No importaba lo que había pasado anoche, Yuya iba a pagársela. 

Claro, que iba a pagársela. 


End file.
